The Savages
|first = |last = |rating = |developed = Imagination Entertainment |distributed = Imagination Entertainment |channel = The LMMCU |run = August 2021 - present |runtime = 45 minutes |prev = |succ = }} The Savages is an upcoming 2021 science-fiction survival mystery adventure television series based on an original story created by Trailblazer101, who will serve as the showrunner, producer, and composer. The series will be developed and distributed by Imagination Entertainment. It will be released on The LMMCU, with the first season scheduled to premiere in August of 2021. On December 2nd, 2019, the series was renewed for a second season continuing from the first season, ahead of its' premiere. Synopsis After crashlanding and being stranded on a remote island filled with monstrous creatures mutated by an ancient cursed artifact that is the cause of the islands' numerous problems, profound medical doctor and research scientist John Crimson must fight his way through the horrid jungle in search of the cursed artifact and his mysteriously lost former colleague, only to find the truth behind his beloved research findings. Cast and Characters * as John Crimson More to be added Episodes Season One * Ep. 01 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 02 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 03 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 04 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 05 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 06 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 07 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 08 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 09 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 10 - To be announced Season Two : To be announced * Ep. 01 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 02 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 03 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 04 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 05 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 06 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 07 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 08 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 09 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 10 - To be announced : To be announced Trivia * The television series is influenced by the and franchises, the , and the magazines of . * The television series was originally being developed as a film for Trail Blazer Studios entitled Savage Island, but was ultimately canceled by Trail on January 11th, 2019. On August 20th, 2019, Trail revived the project as a television series under Inferno Indie Studios after the company was formed on August 7th, 2019, however, it was initially canceled on October 10th, 2019 after Trail cut-off Inferno Indie Studios. On November 16, 2019, Inferno Indie Studios was re-purposed as Inferno Productions, with the series being re-developed as The Savages, although it was later shut down and folded into Imagination Entertainment on February 7th, 2020, where the series continues development. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Imagination Entertainment Category:The Savages Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Survival Category:Mystery Category:Adventure Category:TV-MA Category:Adult TV Category:August Category:2021 Category:Upcoming